Blinky Bill the Movie
| starring = Ryan Kwanten Rufus Sewell Toni Collette David Wenham Deborah Mailman Richard Roxburgh Robin McLeavy Barry Otto Barry Humphries | music = Dale Cornelius | cinematography = | editing = Simon Klaebe | studio = Assemblage Entertainment Flying Bark Productions Telegael Screen Australia Studio 100 Animation Screen NSW Lusomundo | distributor = StudioCanal (Australia) Shout! Factory (United States) Enchanted Animation (United Kingdom) | released = | runtime = 95 minutes | country = | rating = | language = English }} 'Blinky Bill: The Movie' is a 2015 Australian 3D computer-animated comedy-adventure film based on the Blinky Bill character, an anthropomorphic koala created by Dorothy Wall for a children's book series in 1933. The film was produced by Flying Bark Productions (formerly known as Yoram Gross Films Studio, which also produced ''Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala, a 1992 traditional-animated film featuring the character), and co-produced by Assemblage Entertainment (India) and Telegael (Ireland). Plot In the town of Greenpatch in Australia, a courageous young koala called Blinky Bill (Ryan Kwanten) tells a story about his father, Bill Koala (Richard Roxburgh) while embarking on a journey across the wild and dangerous Australian outback in the hope of finding him. Blinky’s dad had created their home Green Patch, where every animal could feel safe and live in peace. Blinky has been influenced by the legend of his father, who is on an adventure to the Valley of White Dinosaurs. When Cranklepot the Lizard attempts to dominate Green Patch and become the ruler, Blinky realises that he must go in search of Bill Koala. Throughout his adventure he befriends a girl koala named Nutsy, a lizard named Jacko and a few other creatures who assist Blinky on his quest. He discovers that being a hero is complicated and requires teamwork. Cast * Ryan Kwanten as Blinky Bill, a mischievous young koala and the main protagonist. * Robin McLeavy as Nutsy, a orphan koala who raised in a zoo and befriend with Blinky. * David Wenham as Jacko, a frill necked lizard is befriend with Blinky. * Rufus Sewell as Sir Claude, a English tabby cat and the main antagonist who tries to kill Blinky on the quest. * Toni Collette as Beryl and Cheryl, a two emu sisters. * Richard Roxburgh as Mr. Bill, a koala is Blinky's father an outback exploder. * Deborah Mailman as Mrs. Bill, a koala is Blinky's mother * Barry Otto as Wilberforce Cranklepot, a tyrannical goanna is the Mayor of Greenpatch. * Barry Humphries as Wombo, a a friendly wombat who is friends with Blinky's dad. * Cam Ralph as Splodge, a kangaroo and Robert, a lyrebird is the two of Blinky's friends. * Charlotte Rose Hamlyn as Marcia, a mouse is the one of Blinky's friends. * Tin Pang as Jorge, a featherless sulphur crested cockatoo. * Billy Birmingham as Tony and Richie, a kookaburras. * Tracy Lenon as Female Zookeeper, a human who lives in the zoo. * Steve Cooper as Hans, a human who lives in the Roadhouse. Release On Thursday, 17 September 2015 along with Oddball Television Series The film will be followed by a 26-episode TV series, The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill, which will air on the Seven Network. Videos BLINKY BILL THE MOVIE OFFICIAL TRAILER AUSTRALIA September 17/24 Blinky Bill The Movie - Meet the Kookaburras Clip Blinky Bill The Movie - Meet Jacko Clip Blinky Bill The Movie - Meet the Emus Clip Blinky Bill and Mystery of the Flat Lizard Blinky Bill Meets his Nemesis Sir Claude the Cat Blinky 'Saves' Nutsy... who's not sure she wants to be saved! Crazy Old Wombo. Blinky Bill meets Wombo the Wombat EMU RIDE. Blinky and Nutsy take a ride in the desert Blinky Bill The Movie: 30" In cinemas these school holidays BLINKY BILL THE MOVIE 30" TVC - NOW SHOWING References External links * * Category:2015 3D films Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Australian animated films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2015 films Category:Australian films Category:Blinky Bill films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Film scores by Dale Cornelius Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films rated G Category:Films directed by Deane Taylor